Why can't we just get along? A Tratie Fanfic
by Bespectacled dreamer
Summary: It's only one week before the yearly fourth of July fireworks, and Katie Gardener doesn't have a date yet, and she couldn't care less. Or could she? Tratie! Rated T  beacause I'm paranoid.


Katie's POV:

"Ugh, for the millionth time Travis! No I don't have a date yet to the fireworks!" I said, clearly annoyed.

"Then come with me, Katie! Come on, Just this once!" Travis said practically begging.

"Is the mighty Travis Stoll begging for a date? I thought I would never see the day that you would be begging on our knees for me to be your date." I snickered.

"One I was not 'begging on my knees to be your date' I was merely suggesting. Two, I doubt you'll get a date anyways! It's like what? A week before the fireworks and practically _everybody_ has a date already."

"Is that a bet Travis Stoll?" I said, glaring.

"Why I believe it is!" He said grinning mischievously. "If you don't have a date on the day before the fireworks, you have to go with me."

"Deal." I said. What have I gotten into? Everyone knows _never_ to bet against the Stoll brothers.

"Swear on it." Travis said.

"I swear on the River Styx, that if I don't have a date on the day before the fireworks, I will go to the fireworks with Travis Stoll." Thunder rumbled somewhere in the east. Travis gave me one more mischievous look before going off to who knows where.

_6 days later_

Vlacas! I still don't have a date and tomorrow's the Fireworks. I was trying to think of people who still don't have dates: Percy? Nah, he's got Annabeth. Chris? Nope, taken. Connor? Hades no. Nico? Nope, not really my type. Will Solace? Nope, he's dating Emily Parker.

Ugh I'm doomed.

"So Katie-Kat you have a date yet?" Travis said coming up to me. Shirt-less.

_Gods he is _HOT.

What the Hades? Where did that thought come from?

"Not yet." I mumbled, barely audible.

Travis smirked. "What Katie? I don't think I can hear you." He said mocking me.

"I DON'T HAVE A DATE YET!" I shouted at his face.

"Well, then we know what that means." He said grinning. "I'll pick you up at five."

"Fine." I grumbled.

"And Travis?"

"Yes?"

"Wear a shirt when you pick me up."

"Why Katie? Do you find this distracting?" (AN: To all you THG Fans out there, get the reference? ;))

"Ugh. You are so full of yourself."

"But I'm so hot." He said

I rolled my eyes at him and went back to planting my strawberries. After a few minutes he went away and I was grinning stupidly at the soil.

_I'm going on a date with Travis Stoll…_

What the Hades? What is happening to me?

I shook my head and went back to planting my strawberries.

_The next day…_

As soon as I was done eating breakfast, my best friend Lacy and her siblings dragged me off to have a make-over session.

"But he isn't even picking me up until five!" I protested, but they still dragged me off, kicking and screaming.

After nine hours of complete and total torture, I actually looked pretty nice. I was wearing a Khaki skirt that stopped just below my knee, a green blouse that brought out my eyes and brown sandals. I barely wore any make-up, just my favourite cherry lip gloss and some powder.

I thanked Lacy and her siblings, and I went back to my cabin to wait for Travis.

After a few moments there was a soft knock on the cabin door and There he was.

_Gods… He was so handsome…_

_Shut up Katie! This is only a bet! That's all it is! A forced date!_

_Oh but I doesn't feel like a forced date…._

_Yes! Yes it does!_

"Hi Katie. Shall we?" He said with a smirk.

"Uhmm.. Uh Yeah, let's go." I said. I walked right past him and straight into the cold evening air.

_Gods what is wrong with me? Why am I suddenly into Travis Stoll? I mean after all the things he did to me!_

"Come on Katie, don't be like that! This is a date remember?"

Sigh. "Fine." I stopped and waited for him he took my hand and looked at me as if to ask, _is this okay?_

I nodded slowly. We walked to the beach in silence. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Travis decided to break it,

"Why do we need to hate each other Katie?" He asked solemnly

"Well, for one you are so full of yourself, second you always play pranks on me and my cabin, third- Why in Hades are you smiling Travis?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said still grinning

_Gods who am I kidding. I like Travis Stoll. Okay Aphrodite? Happy now?_

_What the Hades? No! No I don't! Gods, what is happening to me…_

"Can't we just get along?" He asked again

_Yes. YES. A million times YES._ I wanted to say that but I didn't want to look like a freak in front of Travis.

_Oh so now you're worried about what _he_ thinks. Come on Katie! This is Travis freaking' Stoll we're talking about! The one who constantly plays pranks on you! The one who is so full of himself that he would marry himself if can._

Then I remembered that he was still waiting for an answer.

"Well maybe if we actually tried… getting along." Then we stopped walking and started to fix up the blanket.

We found the perfect spot, just under a palm tree. From this point you could actually see the entire sky. It was beautiful.

"Well then, Katie Gardener," He said sitting down and patting the space next to him and beckoning me to sit next to him.

"What do I need to do for us to 'get along'?" He said.

"Well for one, you need to stop pranking me."

"What? But why?" He said shocked

I gave him a look. "Secondly, get over yourself."

"But I'm so sexy."

"Whatever Travis." I rolled my eyes at him. "And third, stop calling me 'Katie-Kat'."

"But it suits you so well." He complained

"Get all that through your thick skull then maybe we could get along."

"Hmmm or maybe I could just do this."

Then he did something I never expect he'd do. He kissed me. It was sweet kiss. Soft and sweet, I felt like, like, I couldn't even explain.

Then he pulled away and said,

"Now do you think we could get along?" He asked

"Yes. Yes I do think we could get along pretty well." I leaned into his shoulder thinking,

_Maybe Travis Stoll isn't so bad after all…._

"Hey Katie?" He asked, seeming nervous…?

"Hmm?"

"Willyoubemygirlfriend?" He asked

"What?" I asked shocked at what I thought I heard.

He breathed in deeply and said once more,

"Katie Gardener, Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked

"Well, I thought you'd never ask." I said grinning. Then I leaned in and kissed him once more. It was just meant to be another soft and sweet kiss but Travis had other plans.

He kissed me passionately, hungrily even. As if it was the last kiss he'd get. Eventually we were gasping for air. After a few more minutes the fireworks had started. It was same as last year's only this year's included the epic battle of Manhattan. After the fireworks we started walking back to the cabins. His arm was around my waist, and I felt like the happiest girl alive.

I walked up the steps of my cabin and said,

"Good night, Travis." I said softly trying not to wake my sleeping siblings.

"Good night Katie-Kat." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes.

I went to bed thinking over and over, until I eventually drifted off,

_Travis Stoll is not as bad as I thought._

**AN: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. I accept flames but only if necessary. So what do you think? Should I continue it? Shove it into the depths of Tartarus? Burn it? You guys tell me what to do.**

**CIAO!**

**Lots of love,**

**Brielle aka, Daughter of Apollo 015.**


End file.
